elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade of Hjaalmarch
}} Blade of Hjaalmarch is a weapon in . This weapon is one of several Thane weapons awarded after becoming Thane of the respective hold, in this case Hjaalmarch. Properties All of the weapon's properties except the name are randomly generated. Attributes *Material – Can range from Iron to Daedric. *Type – May be a sword, axe, greatsword, or mace. *Enchantment – random Appearance The weapon's appearance matches that of a generic weapon of the same type and material. The weapon also bears the colored glow associated with the enchantment. Acquisition The Blade of Hjaalmarch is awarded by the Jarl of Morthal, Idgrod Ravencrone (or Sorli the Builder if enough progress has been made through the Civil War quest line) after becoming an honorary Thane. To become Thane the following conditions must be met: *Completion of "Laid to Rest." *Assisting the people of Hjaalmarch. Smithing This weapon is semi-unique and may not be crafted; however, an identical version can be crafted with generic material and a matching enchantment applied. The weapon may also be titled with the same name during enchanting. The upgrade material is dependent on the material with which the weapon was generated. Trivia *If the game is saved within Morthal, and a reload is performed to receive the Blade again for a different attribute outcome, it will fail. To circumvent this problem, the game can be saved while the Dragonborn is not within Morthal. Then, when the save file is reloaded, the Dragonborn can simply fast travel travel to Morthal, speak to the Jarl, exhaust the relevant dialogue, and the weapon given to them will have different attributes than the last attempt. If one intends to repeat this method until receiving the attributes that are satisfactory, then the most efficient way would be if the Dragonborn has already assisted 3/3 citizens of the Hjaalmarch, then save progress outside of Morthal (a fair distance, not too close) somewhere. That way, after each reload, one could just fast travel to Morthal immediately after loading, speak to the Jarl, skip their way through the dialogue quickly, check the weapon, then reload if the attributes are unsatisfactory. *At higher levels, iron is often the material of the weapon. It is particularly common for the Blade of Hjaalmarch to be an Iron Sword. Bugs * Sometimes the weapon granted is not a blade but a mace. However, it is still called the "Blade" of Hjaalmarch. * After becoming Thane under Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and receiving the Blade of Hjaalmarch, it is possible to receive the blade a second time after switching sides (i.e. as a Stormcloak). When Jarl Sorli the Builder takes control, it will be necessary to become her Thane (without needing to help anyone because that's already been done). This time a mace with the same name will be received. Appearances * de:Klinge von Hjaalmarsch fr:Lame de Hjaalmarche ru:Клинок владения Хьялмарк Category:Skyrim: Thane Weapons Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: Maces Category:Skyrim: Greatswords Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons